Mysterious Figure
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Sam retires from the Air Force and is given a chance to rebuild herself as long as Janet never finds out. Will they fall in love again?    There will be some crossover with characters from Stargate: Atlantis.    Disclaimer: I don't own em.. any of them.
1. When I'm gone

The beeping of the telephone interrupted her thoughts, and for a moment she considered just ignoring it. She was standing leaning against the frame of her office floor to ceiling window overlooking the city. It was raining outside and the drops were hitting the window and sliding down into oblivion. She sighed when the telephone beeped again and she growled in annoyance and went to answer it.

"Chaval here what do you want? "

"Sorry Miss Chaval, but Janet Fraiser is here to see you maam."

Solina gave pause, Was she really ready to see her again?

"OK David, give me a minute to collect my notes and I will come out and get her."

"Yes maam."

Taking a deep breath and running her hands through her black hair she sighed. You see, Solina Chaval was not this tall Amazons real name. Her real name? Well her real name was a matter of myth and legend. She had her business name and it suited her well. She was a self made billionare and all she cared about was the women outside her office doors. She allowed herself to let her mind wander where it never did, where she never let it.

_It had been two days after a particularly hard off world mission, She stood in General Hammond's office. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. _

"_You sure Captain Carter?" _

"_Yes sir, its time." _

"_You know you'll never be able to tell anyone?" _

"_Sir I watched one of our best men and one of my closest friends get brutally stabbed to death, sir with all due respect this war has taken all I can offer. I've saved Earth many times, lost a lot of good friends, I'm done." _

"_Then so be it carter, it will be arranged. The seals would love to have you for this final mission." _

"_Thank you sir." _

_As Samantha Carter turned to go General Hammond stopped her with a soft spoken gentle calling of her name. _

"_Samantha." _

"_Sir?" _

"_Tie up your loose ends." At her raised eyebrow he chuckled gently. "Fraiser, say goodbye, you leave for your mission in twenty four hours. Remember Carter, she can never know until she leaves the Air force. I'll ruin you both, should you ever tell her, but say goodbye. O h and Sam I expect you to consult once you are gone Carter. Remake yourself Carter. " _

_Carter raised an eyebrow and nodded a small smile appearing on her face._

"_Yes sir." _

_She made her way down the hallway to her lab knowing she needed to wrap up a few things. Stepping into her lab she leaned back in her chair and let her thoughts wander. She rubbed her temple, she knew she would have a hard time, she had always known, but what was she to do? She could do nothing while in the airforce and Cassie. She wanted them to be apart of her life, all of it, family, friends. Janet was her mate, she was in love with her and with the airforce she couldn't do that. Sighing she picked up her laptop and began working, composing al etter to the one she desperately loved. When she was done she went and dropped the note in General Hammond's office, he nodded and she submitted her formal resignation, just for the record you understand. She made her way for one of the last times through the base, getting lost in her thoughts her feet too her unbiddingly to the medical lab. She looked up when she almost ran into the door. A small smile appeared on her face as she steeled herself and headed into the medical lab. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes preparing herself for rejection. She marched into the medical lab, passed the surprised staff and taking another deep breath she knocked softly on the office door of the CMO. She heard a come in and popped her head around the corner. Janet smiled. _

"_Sam. What can I do for you?" _

"_I need to talk, got a few mintues?" _

"_Yeah for sure." _

"_mind if I draw the curtains?" _

_Sam contemplated in her mind her next move as she drew the blinds leaving the women in complete and total privacy. She had crappy timing, but if things played out she would only be gone for awhile. She growled silently an Eminem song playing through her mind._

"And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back.."

_Cursing silently to herself she sat on the couch and studied the woman she loved. Janet had a smile on her face and seeming to notice her contemplation raised an eyebrow. The two women had become good friends over the years working for the stargate program, hell they had been raising Cassandra together. Seeing the serious look of concern, and.. pain that crossed Sam's face made janet's smile fade and concern filled her face. _

"_Sam?" _

_Samantha Carter found herself tongue tied at the look crossing her loves face. Tears unbendingly formed in her eyes as she studied the woman before her. She was a big bad air force officer that could take on any threat and couldn't even muster the courage to tell Janet the truth._

"_Janet.." Her voice cracked as she leaned forward and linked her fingers together. Janet studied her friend and gently getting up went to sit next to her friend. Sam stopped her with a raised hand. "I have something to tell.. Ah hell." Growling gently to herself she got up quickly and backing Janet up against a wall she pinned Janet against it her entire body molding to the smaller woman's. Janet looked up at her with confusion and watched as Sam seemed mesmerized by her, studying her._

"_Sam?" _

_Samantha watched as Janet's lips formed her name and then gently caressing Janet's cheek she ducked her head she brushed her lips over Janets' as she gently whispered 'its just easier to show you'. It was heaven on Earth, at first Janet was shocked but when the soft lips came in contact with hers again she bit back a moan. Janet unsure of what to make of the situation found her desire surface, the one she had held in check for so many years. She felt the tentative kiss and then another follow it, then looking up meeting Sam's blue eyes she pulled the Captain's head close to hers and kissed her throwing protocol out the window. She felt Sam whimper as her lips claimed the captains. She heard the groan from deep within Sam as she gently ran her tongue along Carter's lips asking for access. Sam granted it and a gentle exploration began. Janet's mind was going into overload, this was her best friend, this shouldn't be normal. Friends don't do this, yet she felt herself get lost in the soft sighs, the gentle pressure of the lips on hers, the tongue gently exploring her mouth and she relaxed into it. Ignoring and pushing her thoughts aside she felt Sam release her arms and twined them around her friends neck as she felt Sam's arms go around her waist as she was pulled even tighter into Sam's body. She heard her name whispered like a prayer from the blond's lips as she was kissed very thoroughly again. When air became necessary Sam pulled back and rested her forehead against Janet's. Both women were breathing rapidly. _

"_Samantha Carter what was that? Not that I am complaining, but I can't do games." _

_Sam's eyes were closed as she leaned her forehead against Janet's and whispered the words Janet had always wanted to hear from Samantha's lips. _

" _Its not a game Janet. I love you Janet as more than a friend, I love you and want you it hurts. You're the first thought I wake up to and the last one I have before I go to bed. I've always loved you I think, it just took me awhile to realize it."She paused smiling at the slight mussed up look and the very kissable lips which were now swollen from her kisses, she smiled and caressed Janet's cheek. " Gods, I've wanted to do that for so long, to hold you like this, the be able to run my hands up and down your body and whisper how much I love you, to kiss you." Her head ducked again and she kissed Janet again. Janet moaned soflty and returned the soft kiss. Blue clashed with hazel as her eyes opened when the kiss ended. They studied each other for a long moment and then Sam gently whispered. "Say something." _

_Janet smiled gently. _

"_I love you to Samantha Carter. Come home with me tonight, come have dinner, spend time with Cassie and let's talk, in the meantime I need to get some work done." _

_Samantha nodded and ran her thumb over Janet's bottom lip. Janet without thinking took the digit in her mouth and sucked gently, fascinated at Sam's eyes darkening. Sam mumbled a simple 'in a minute' before claiming Janet's lips again, pushing the smaller woman into the wall again. Janet' felt a familiar tingling in between her legs as she felt herself fully pinned up against the wall, instinctually she lifted her legs and locked them around Sam's waist as their kiss became more intense. Sam growled gently as she felt the legs lock around her waist her hands coming on either side of Janet's head as they made out like a couple of teenagers, Sam was careful to keep her hands on the wall though they itched to touch the body of the woman she loved. She felt Janet gently slip her hands into Sam's uniform and sighed as she felt the touch she had longed for. Just as the hand strayed close to her breast she stopped it with a her own hand and broke their kiss. _

"_Not here love." Seeing the confusion and hurt Sam smiled and brushed her hand against Janet's face a gentle laugh escaping her lips. "Oh I want you Janet fraiser have no doubt about that. I want to make you scream my name. Want to hear you whimper because of my touch. I want you janet, in every way, but not here not now, not like this. I want you baby, but not here not now." _

_Janet nodded as she felt Sam pull away gently letting her down but gathered her in her arms, holding her close. Janet pushed away gently knowing that if she didn't she never would get her work done and most likely her couch in her office would never be the same. Straightening her clothes she watched as Sam did the same, her hand strayed to her face as she gently caressed Sam's cheek. Leaning forward she gently kissed Sam again. Sam smiled into the kiss and stepped away quickly._

"_tonight my love, tonight." Dropping her voice she smiled at her. "if we start again I won't want to stop baby and this is not a place we should christen like that. I'll come get you."_

_At five o'clock sharp Sam poked her head into Janet's office only to see the coy mischievous smile and hear the professional words. _

"_Come in Captain Carter we need to talk for a moment." _

_Sam walked into the office and found herself gently plastered against the door and the lock slid silently into place and Janet looked into her eyes. _

"_I have one question Captain Carter." Her voice was a deep velvet timber and sam felt her heart begin to race._

_Sam had wrapped her arms around the smaller woman pulling her into her body. She looked down and gently kissed Janet's nose. _

"_And what would that be Dr. Frasier." _

_Janet looked up into the blue orbs getting lost in them for a moment before reaching up and caressing Samantha's cheek. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed her lips across Sam's. _

"_Please tell me this afternoon wasn't a dream." _

_Sam tightened her grip and answered her by kissing her again her passion for the smaller woman coming through as her tongue immediately entered Janet's mouth. Janet whimpered softly and pushed her beloveds tongue back. Sam growled and pulled her closer ravishing Janet her hands coming and entangling in the brunette locks. When oxygen was needed Sam pulled back gazing into the hazel eyes. _

"_it wasn't a dream. I love you Janet." _

"_I love you to Samantha Carter." _

"_Come on Love lets go to the house and grab some pizza, Cass is probably starving, crazy college student." _

_They had spent the evening together, laughing, eating pizza and enjoying time with Cassandra. When Cassie had gone to bed, Janet had gotten up cleaned the dishes and Sam had walked in behind her, put her arms around Janet's waist and danced with her, enjoying the feeling of her love pressed up against her._ _Janet moved her hand and cupped Sam's neck and then craning her neck she kissed the tall blond amazon. Sam returned it her hands splaying out against the toned stomach. Pulling Janet as close as she could then turned her around backed her into the counter and continued kissing her. Janet moaned when she felt the hands splayed across her back move down to her bottom squeeze gently and pull her closer. _

Sam snapped herself out of the moment and sighed. She hadn't stayed the night, knowing well that she was leaving the next day and mentally kicking herself on her timing. She told Janet that she was going to be back, and she was, just not as she wanted. Sighing she pushed away from the window and walked out into the lobby. 

Janet put on her professional smile when she heard her name called. Turning around saw the taller dark and drop dead gorgeous woman walk into the lobby. She had black hair that was about her jawline, blond highlights accenting and that smile. Her blue eyes pierced Janet and the smile made her heart ache. The woman met her gaze unafraid and spoke soflty.

"My name is Solaina Chaval." Her smile widened and deepened as Janet continued to stare at her. When she spoke there was laughter in her voice. There was amusment in her eyes and her heart raced, she still had that affect on her love. She spoke softly breaking the silence. "I understand that you have a proposal for me? "

Janet nodded trying to find her voice, as it was swiftly taken away by the woman standing before her. Shaking her head she took the hand extended her. Sam watched the woman she loved and smiled at the effect she had on the smaller woman. Her hand was grasped by Janet and electric shock coursed through Janet's hand. No one's touch had felt that way since Sam, shaking her head she smiled and looked at the woman.

"My name is Dr. Janet Fraisier, I understand you have funds you are possibly willing to give."

Sam nodded. She motioned to the tall double doors of her office.

"Yes, I do have some of those, why don't we go into my office and we can talk about it?"

Janet nodded and immediately began walking towards the office, sam looked at david, and raised a threatening eyebrow, her voice deepening in timber.

"Postpone all my meetings, hold all calls, this needs my full attention."

"Yes Maam."

The two women sat locked up in the office for several hours and at the end of it Janet smiled and shook Solina's hand.

"I look forward to working on this project with you."

Solina nodded a broad smile covering her features.

"As do I, today was just the beginning we will need you out here much more Dr. Frasier, of course all expenses are paid by us and you will be gaining a consultants fee."

Janet smiled.

'Sounds good."

They parted ways and Solina watched Janet until she was out of the office and then turned back to her office nad closed the door.

Striding over to the window Sam leaned up against it with a sigh. It was still raining outside, though inside she was slightly happier, she loved that woman. Gods that was hard. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Chaval."

"Hi mom."

Sam relaxed at the sound of her daughters voice.

"Hi baby."

"How was it?"

Sam growled into the phone.

"One of the hardest dam things I've ever done. Cass, I'm still in love with her. It was rather anticlimactic."

"She didn't see it was you?"

Sam sighed.

"I dunno babe, she stared at me for a good two minutes. You're right she's really been toning that body of hers."

Cassie laughed.

"Please tell me you didn't drool?"

"Of course not. I was professional."

Cassie made an approving noise over the phone and then spoke softly.

"She may have just been so caught up in the excitement that she forgot mom. Don't take it personally. I mean its not everyday a drop dead gorgeous billionare whose a former love offers you all your dreams on a platter, and herself if it comes up."

Samantha laughed.

"I didn't take it personally Cass. Though I never expected you to figure it out as quickly as you did."

Cassie laughed.

"I'll be out in a few weeks."  
>Sam smiled.<p>

"Just give me a date baby, I'll send my jet plane after you."

Cassie laughed.

"Send mom home in that."

"Not yet baby girl not yet."

"All right Mom I love you, I will talk to you soon. See you soon I hope."

"Ok babe, I miss you."

"Miss you to mom. Love you lots to."

" Love you baby. Hey hug your mom for me when you pick her up."

"I have for two years Sam, but she wants you to. Tell her soon."

"You know I can't until she leaves the mountain babe."

"I know but I think that time is coming soon with you presenting her with the head of all medical. "

"I'll put her as the head of anything she wants, she can be the wife of a philanthropic person for all I care, I just want her here in my arms with me and as long as you take the head of pediatrics I think we can pull this off."

"Just give me a date and I'll tender my resignation."

"Anytime you want to leave Cass."

"When the building done?"

"two months tops, your mom loved the building you and I picked out. We just need to remodel it."

"Then I'll be out there officially in a month. I gotta go though Mom I am on call and my pager just went off."

"Ok Babe I love you"

"love you to Mom. Need me to come up for the weekend?"

Sam laughed.

"Yeah come on up, send the jet plane after you."

"Sweet!"

Sam closed her cell phone and turned back to her desk and collapsing in her oversized chair she turned on her itunes and listened to the lyrics of Eminem, knowing she felt exactly the same way. Her words formed the rapped words, it feeling like she was ripping her heart out. She felt like she had done this to Cassandra and Janet.

"_Yeah...  
>It's my life...<br>My own words I guess..._

_[Verse 1]__  
>Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?<br>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
>When they know they're your heart<br>And you know you were their armour  
>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her<br>But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
>And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?<br>What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
>"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane<br>"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
>I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy<br>Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
>I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself<br>Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her<br>That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
>Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby... <em>"

Tears began to fall down her face as she rapped the words along with Eminem. She watched in her minds eyes as she had missed out on so many moments with Janet and Cassie, she growled to heself.

"_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back..."<em>

She rapped the words that spoke so deeply into her soul, they expressed her fears. Just one more time, one more mission she remembered the mentality, she confessed her love and then she left. And now she found herself singing the words to an Eminem song. She stood and walked over to the window singing the second verse.

"_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<br>"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
>Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying<br>"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
>"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"<br>She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
>"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"<br>Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
>It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha<br>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
>These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em<br>They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
>Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late<br>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
>It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on<br>And I'm singing..."_

Sam wiped her tears, reaching out and touching the fading window image of the woman she loved.

"one more chance baby. One more chance."

The last verse came on and it was like a knife into Sam's gut.

"_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet<br>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<br>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
>"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"<br>But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
>"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'<br>"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
>"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'<br>"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
>"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"<br>But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<br>That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill<br>Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
>I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see<br>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it<br>Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
>The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes<br>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
>It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her<br>Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
>Almost as if to say..<em>

_When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn.."_

Sam growled as she heard the last few chords of the song. "beautiful" came on nad she walked over to her computer sitting in for a long night of work to get the finances and proposal in place. The phone rang an hour later and she answered.


	2. Getting to know you

Sam growled as she heard the last few chords of the song. "beautiful" came on nad she walked over to her computer sitting in for a long night of work to get the finances and proposal in place. The phone rang an hour later and she answered.

"Hey sis."

"Hi Will. How's the wife and kids?"

Her brother laughed a deep baritone laugh.

"Just fine sis. Just fine. Still listening to that Eminem huh?" Sam sighed and gently turned down the computer and her brother smiled. "Thank you. How you doing with that?"

"Allright."

"I'm glad Cassie figured it out as quickly as she did."

"Yeah she did. "

"I'm glad she did we appreciate her and enjoy seeing her. How's Janet?"

"She looks great, where she is personally?I have no idea."

"She doesn't know?"

"No I don't think so, Our first meeting was today so you never know."

"She will sis, be careful."

"I will William."

He growled playfully.

"I can still own you."

Sam laughed back.

"You haven't been able to take me since I joined the Air force brother."

Will laughed.

"Its true. Its true. I want to meet her. I realize not yet, but as soon as we can I want to meet her ."

Sam smiled.

"OK. We can work that out. In the meantime, I need a mini vaca can I come out and see you guys for the weekend, maybe see if Cass wants to come?"

"We would love to have you two. Hell, if you think shes ready bring Janet along."

"She's probably not, lets reschedule for a month from now and let me see if I can get her to come."

"Sounds good sis.

Sam had been burning the midnight oil again, taking her glasses off her nose she rubbed her eyes, it was almost past midnight. She reached into her desk drawer and pulledout the picture Cass had given her last Christmas. It was a picture of her and Janet together on a picnic. Her hands reached out and graced Janet's features in the picture. She missed her love. It had been two weeks since janet had last been here and Sam found a deep desire for her beloved. She leaned back in her chair letting her face move out of the light. She wondered what Janet was doing, and dreamed of touching her, making love to her. Missing her. This was live but she loved her. She let the shadow and light pass over her features and sighed deeply. Putting her glasses back on she got back to work, knowing that today was today, and tommorow would be tommorow.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month, and Janet found herself constantly moving back and forth from the base in Cheyenne to her newer home in Seattle. She found herself enjoying Solina more and more. She had almost fallen over when she got her first consulting check. She watched her in meetings and found she reminded Janet so much of Sam. She found her to be teasing, silly fun and very free around Janet and yet very much of a business woman when it came to going out to the hospital and other things like that. They had spent a lot of time together, practically every waking moment she was in Seattle, she found silly things that Solina did so unconsciously endearing.

Gently Sam slowly began to reveal herself, just being herself and enjoying the company of Janet, though she did her best not to flirt with her often, but she often would reach out when Janet was upset, and comfort her gently. With a shoulder squeeze, a brush of her knuckles across her arm etc. Janet noticed the slight touches and enjoyed them. She found herself returning them often. She was falling in love with this woman as much as she was trying not to.

Janet sighed and leaned back at her desk at Stargate command. It was another of the weeks where she would be in seattle working with Solina. She packed the last of her papers and just before she turned off her desk lamp she caught the ghost of Samantha carter smirking at her. She felt the body push her up against the wall and kiss her bodily. Tears began to stream down her features.

"Oh sam."

This always happened didn't matter how good or bad her day was. Closing her eyes, she flicked her tears away she clicked the light off grabbed her things. She walked over to the door and just before she closed it she placed her hand where one of Sam's had been and whispered.

"I love you Samantha carter, I always will. I miss you baby, but I have to move on."

She headed to the airport to catch the plane Solina had sent out after her. She sighed when she boarded the plane smiling at the pilot.

"Hey James."

"Dr Frasier. Miss Chaval is looking forward to seeing you. Shell be meeting you at the airport."

Janet smiled. She had gotten used to this. Solina, after the second or third time had just opened up her home and they would work late, then head back to the beautiful apartment penthouse and enjoy life. They had become good friends over the last few months. A smile flitted across her features as she thought about it.

_Solina smiled it was getting late. _

"_You haven't even had time to go to your hotel room have you?" _

"_No but you always seem to get me set." _

_Solina's face turned serious for a moment. _

"_Why don't you stay with me?" _

_Janet looked at the beautiful blue orbs before her. She saw the sincerity in them. _

"_Look its more comfortable than a hotel room, my penthouse is plenty big enough. I'll give you a key, your own room, the keys to the Lotus, you can come and go as you please." _

_Janet studied the eyes before her and then seeing the seriousness in them smiled. _

"_Ok I would appreciate that And a Lotus?" _

_Solina's entire face lit up as she smiled. _

"_Any car you want Janet, I have quite a collection. Good. One rule. No working at home. As soon as we cross that threshold work is done." _

_Janet smiled. _

"_I would enjoy that." _

"_Good lets go home." _

_Janet felt an odd stirring at the way Solina said home and a smile alighted her features. The two packed their files and all paperwork, Sam slung her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed both of Janet's bags before she could complain. _

"_Come on beautiful." _

_Janet caught the timber and the teasing smile and shaking her head followed her out the double doors. When they reached the parking garage Sam put the things in the trunk and opening the door for Janet then jumped in the drivers seat, revving the engine and taking off out of the parking garage. After twenty minutes of driving and talking Sam pulled into the parking garage flicked her keys to the valet, grabbed the bags and motioned the double front doors. When they reached the elevator Solina smiled at her, asking her what she was thinking. Janet shrugged she was really tired. When they reached the penthouse Solina reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys fitting them in the door and pushing it open indicating that Janet should go first. What Janet saw took her breath away. Gods this woman had taste. The penthouse was much like her office, mostly windows that were facing the city. She could see for miles and with the lights in the apartment out it was a stunning view. Solina had made her way automatically u p the stairs and to then back bedroom and put Janet's bags in one of the four guest bedrooms, dropped her briefcase in the office and then came back hitting the kitchen putting on only the smallest light watching Janet as she leaned against the windows and just relax. Chuckling she opened a bottle of wine and walked back over to Janet. _

"_You have a thing for views don't you?" _

_Janet nodded and said thank you soflty for the glass of wine. Sam felt her throat constrict as she got a good view of the woman she loved. Her body was toned, perfect and she found herself mesmerized or just a moment then stepped away knowing this was going to be a trial of her self control. Her cell phone jingled and she answered it. It was Cassie. _

"_Chaval." _

"_Hi mom." _

"_Ahh Dr. Frasier I was hoping to hear from you." _

_Janet turned and raised an eyebrow at the name, then realizing it was a business call turned back to the window content just to wait for Solina to tell her when she was done. Solina had never held back anything, often asking her to be apart of conference calls that related to the hospital. _

_Cassie realized that meant Janet was in the room and growled soflty over the phone. _

"_Mom? Sure its wise to take her back to the apartment? Can you keep your hands off her and your eyes from lingering to long?" _

"_Its merely a business proposition ." _

"_You loving her has never been just business Sam, don't fool yourself, be careful." _

"_I will Dr. Frasier. Look let me call you back tomorrow ok?" _

_Cassie growled. _

"_Be careful!" _

"_I will." _

"_Love you and yes I know you love me to. Have fun with her." _

"_I will." _

_She clicked the phone shut and turned her smile to Janet to be met by the 'you better explain look'._

"_I received her resume a few weeks ago. She's one of the best pediatric surgeons in the world, like mother like daughter. I intended to consult you tommorow about it but you look pretty tired." _

_Janet nodded coking her head slightly to the side. _

"_I'm not upset, just surprised my own daughter didn't tell me. What exactly will my role in all of this be Solina?" _

"_Why don't I make us some dinner and we can talk about it?" _

_Janet nodded. Sam gulped and headed back towards the kitchen, refilled Janets wine glass, hitting on some soft music she knew Janet loved and began cooking hoping her lessons had paid off. She ended up making an easy Tuscany pasta with the wine and a nice side salad. Janet smiled at the delicious aromas filling the house. _

"_So?" _

"_I want you to be whatever you want to be. I would like you to be director just because I know you know your stuff but I will also pick the best person for the job if that's not you. Hell Janet if you wanted to be simple a physician that could be arranged as well. This is whatever you want, though I would feel more comfortable with you here all the time. Would you consider moving here?" _

_Janet stuck her tongue in her cheek, considering._

"_Depends what am I being offered?" _

"_Anything you want. You want a two hundred thousand dollar salary you got it, the best benefits you got it, whatever you want. I can't do the doctor side of things. Cassandra would be a wonderful second, if I had to choose, but I want you first. Can you or will you leave Stargate?" _

_The two women had become good friends over the last few months and were open to sharing many things. _

"_How do you know about stargate?" _

_Solina laughed as she finished chopping the onion she was cooking. _

"_I know many things Janet." _

_Janet snorted. _

"_Solina a partnership takes trust. Talk to me." _

_Solina took a deep breath her blue eyes meeting Janet's and spoke softly. _

"_I've consulted for them in the past." _

"_Ok, go on. _

_Solina took a deep breath and spoke soflty. _

"_Chinese food." _

"_What?" _

"_Today when I was explaining the Chinese dishes in the office I told you that they were from the best Chinese restaurant in town amd that I had personally tried each one. You didn't believe me and David confirmed. You then stated that you only knew one other person crazy enough about chinsese food. Samantha Carter."  
><em>

_Janet's eyes clouded over recalling the event. After a moment she spoke._

"_And that has to do with you how?" _

"_I'm sorry you lost her Janet. I know that Captain Carter meant a lot to you." _

_Janet held the gaze, her eyes were so like Sam's._

"_How did you know her?" _

_Solina smiled. _

"_We worked together on the biobeds and other cutting technology being implemented into this hospital. And we served together. She was a brilliant scientist, though you'd never hear her say that." Janet laughed and studied the woman before her. Solina cocked her head slightly to the side."what?" _

"_Why are you doing all this?" _

"_what do you mean?" _

"_You contacted me and asked me to come meet you provided a new job for me to move on from the stargate project just when things are getting bad, give me a key to your house, office, cars everything. You haven't made any moves on me yet, so who are you? I doubt its by mere coincidence that you know my name, my favorite tea, my favorite Chinese food. Who are you Solina Chaval?" _

_Solina sighed and setting her knife down she wondered if Janet had figured it out. Taking a deep breath she began hoping Janet wouldn't see right through her._

"_Sam talked about you often. We were playing cards one night and I lost a bet, one that I intend to fufill here and now." _

"_A bet?' _

_Solina barked out a soft laugh. _

"_Yes, I bet she would never die, that she would die of old age. She laughed and said she would eventually and we made a bet. If I lost I would do whatever she asked. Her will was passed onto me when she died, the version you didn't get. This is what she requested." Janet had a completely conused look on her face as she studied the young women before her. Solina smiled and elaborated. " She asked that I build this facility with you and with sustainability. Carter and I worked together on a few products that's revenue and salability alone will float the hospital for a long time. This was her dream Janet as much as it was yours. Sam loved you so much, before I think she even realized it. " _

"_How come I never knew who you were?" _

"_Sam and were in the seals together and I only consulted together after she joined the air force and the Stargate project. We joked about a lot of the star trek devices but we actually were able to invent some of them and I have them patented uinder my name, I finished many of them after her death. She made this all possible as have you Janet." _

_Janet's eyes began to brim with tears and Solina smiled and throwing the last ingredients into the pot she walked over to the couch and moved Janet gently to the floor and began massaging her shoulders. Janet began to relax into the touch allowing the strong hands to massage her back. They shared stories of Sam. Sam internally growled to herself trying to come up with stories where Janet had never intereacted with her, sticking mainly to the time she was with the seals. Janet laughed and soon tears were gently streaming down her face and Samantha Carter had to use all her self control not to kiss the woman before her and reveal how much she loved her and hated that they had been apart. She began to gently reach out and wipe the tears away but then, stopping herself short and handed her a tissue instead. Janet smiled and received the tissue gladly. Solina smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. _

"_Why don't you continue to dream and I see how I can help you move towards those dreams huh?" _


	3. Saying Goodbye

"_Why don't you continue to dream and I see how I can help you move towards those dreams huh?" _

Janet broke herself out of her musings as she let the memory die. Something nagged her in the back of her mind about it but she pushed it aside. She hadn't seen Solina in a month and was looking forward to it. She had decided that her decision to take the hospital depended on a few things. Cassie had decided to take the head of pediatrics and Janet wanted to test her feelings for Solina. This trip would determine whether or not she could handle Seattle weather and get past her feelings of betrayal. She told herself she would always and only love Samantha Carter. She sighed and ran her hands through her long hair. She let herself sink into deep thought as she thought about the fact she felt that she would betray Sam if she went with Solina. They needed to talk. She landed and Solina was standing leaning against a 2010 Hennessey venom. Janet took one look at the car and at her and felt her body react. She groaned inwardly, gods this woman would be the end of her. It was a dam sexy sight. Sam leaning against the car silently congratulated herself, it wasn't everyday her love was palstered in one spot at the sight of her. She smiled and pushed off the car. Gods she was beautiful.

Janet smiled when she saw Solina came forward. She grinned nad hugged Janet carefully.

"Hi. Its good to see you."

Janet hugged her ferciely back.

"Gods it good to see you to Sol."

Solina pulled away and grabbing her chin gently spoke softly.

"You look like you had a long day. you ok?"

Janet nodded.

"Yes but dinner and some alchohol would do me good."

Solina laughed a rich deep laugh.

"I can handle that. Any particular type of alchohol you'd like?"

Janet bit back the response of Tequila, knowing that at least for the moment she needed to stay in control.

"Corona long necks?"

Solina nodded.

"Stocked up just for you friend."

Janet smiled.

"So new car?"

Solina snorted.

"A gift."

"Sol who gives away expensive fast cars?"

Solina cocked her head.

"people who appreciate a multi million dollar gift from a private corporate foundation to an educational program. It was a gift from the Hennessey foundation to appreciate and commemorate the opening of a new school program in Germany that our foundation funded."

Janet nodded.

"Gods that's a beautiful car."

Solina smiled.

"you'll get to drive it don't worry. Not now, now I want you to relax and let me deal with traffic and just tlak to me. How have you been?"

Janet slipped into the passenger seat hearing Solina close the door behind her and relaxed in the car. Solina slipped in the other side and started the engine. The car purred and Solina pulled away driving to the house as Janet told her about some of the issues the SG teams had been bringing home. She felt her body relax as she talked and enjoyed Solina's laughter at the funny parts and the gentle squeeze on her hand when hard things were said. When they reached the penthouse Solina brought her backs up throwing the keys to the valet and they went to the house. Solina flicked on the lights and took Janet's bags to her room as Janet helped herself to a beer in the fridge and plopped down on the couch. Solina came back downstairs and smiled to see her layed out on the couch relaxed and happy. They had a normal evening, made dinner, laughed enjoyed each other.

"Cassie will be here in a few days, I was hoping you could stay."

Janet smiled.

"At this point I can,unless anyone comes back dead or inpieces."

Solina snorted.

"Just fly them here our medical facility is almost better than theirs."

Janet chuckled.

"Its true."

Solina brought her out a meal and they laughed as they ate, watching a movie. When she had finished Solina took her plate and set it on the coffee table, Janet found herself naturally gravitating to the warm embrace of the woman. Solina smiled and grabbed a blanket tossing it over them. Janet for a moment studied the strong hand on top of the blanket next to hers, she ached to touch the skin and see if t was as soft as t looked. She reached out and her fingers traced Solina's knuckles and then reached out mesmerized and gently slowly intertwined her fingers with Solina's. Solina smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently noting her acceptance of the affection. They laughed at the movie and then headed their separate ways to bed. Solina hugged her and kissed her gently on the top of the head before they completely parted.

Early the next morning both were up had coffee and breakfast and headed to the office. As they walked in Solina smiled at David.

"morning. Dr Frasier and I will be in meeting all day cancel all my appointments."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Chaval the chevron meeting is this afternoon."

"Reschedule it for this evening, dinner at Poshna's, our treat and plan for dr. Fraisier coming along. I'm to close to getting what I want. Plan on lunch in my office, Order chicken Chow mein for Dr. fraisier with two eggrolls and broccoli chicken with fried rice for me."

David nodded and watched his boss stride towards her office the large cedar doors closing behind her. As Sam closed the double doors her heart sped up, they had held hands last night and she gulped wondering who would break and talk about it first. Janet seemed more relaxed than ever and she liked it. Janet had moved to the other side of the room assuming the position she had been in before Sam had asked her to come into her office. Janet was off in her own little world, she had slipped out of her dress jacket set it on the back of the chair her leather briefcase leaning up against the leg of the chair. Sam took a moment to look at her love, Janet had gotten in incredible shape, every muscle in her body was well toned and Sam took a deep breath, reminding herself she was Solina chaval, not Sam carter. She felt like this was a dream. She wished the last two years ad been a dream she could wake up from, find janet awake in her arms. If only it was that easy. She deftly moved to the window and leaned up against the other side of the window and waited. Janet stayed lost for several moment and then seeing her out of the corner of her eye she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry it's a breathtaking view."

Sam smiled.

"indeed it is. Please relax, this is your space as much as it is mine."

Janet smiled wryly.

"This is supposed to be business."

Sam smiled back, her light casting shadows into her dimples.

" Indeed and there is still time, but the best business deals are done when both parties are relaxed. Plus in the last few months Janet you've become a good friend, I don't want to lose that. I have found much rest here and I would extend the same to you."

Janet nodded and moved back towards the desk, Sam nodded and took a seat behind her desk, after pouring Janet a cup of her favorite tea. Janet smiled and began talking about the merger, and the proposal. The first topic of the day was the marketing section that would just allow the hospital to treat all patients without much cost to them. Solina had grabbed a pencil and was sketching out some structuring ideas chewing on the eraser when she was not sketching. They chatted Janet adding her ideas and Solina took the reading glasses off her nose and began chewing on the earpiece. Janet laughed and reaching across the table she removed them from Solina's mouth and placed them on her eyes, her hands gently caressing Solina's cheek.

"They work better here."

Solina smiled and then brought her attention back to the marketing department. Janet noticed that Solina was leaving most of the recruiting and training ideas up to Janet. Janet watched her talk her mouth and hands moving in accordance with her words. She reminded janet so much of Sam. She was chewing on the edge of a pencil thinking and talking out loud at the same time. Janet's heart ached as she watched. Solina looked up to her and smiled and Janet's heart sped up. That smile, no it couldn't be. Janet returned the smile and they continued to talk and joke into the early afternoon. Around lunch time they took the car to the hospital where Solina gave janet a tour of the now complete facilities. Janet found her mouth watering, the technology was extravagant. Solina had hired a support staff for the technology and Janet found herself amazied. The hospital was equipped with top of the line stuff, Solina was like a kid on Christmas morning as she showed janet the Ipad technology that each doctor would have, how HIPPA regulations were strictly held to, how the biobeds worked and Janet found herself fall in love all over again. She noticed a specific design on the walls and asked SOlina about it. Solina grinned like Cheshire cat and reached out her hand gently touching the wall. It activated her eyes sparkling.

"This is the crown of sam and my achievement. Janet Frasier meet Talia." Janet almost jumped when a voice spoke.

" it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Talia, technology adaptability language informational acquisition."

Janet felt her mouth go dry, Solina was leaning up against the wall a smirk on her features, so Samlike. Janet spoke.

"Hello Talia, state your purpose."

"I am the information sorting database, dr. Frasier. At your beck and call for all cases, every doctor in the hospital, anything you need I provide. I have three different systemal databases, one for the nurses, staff and doctors, one for the customers, and one for the technology interface and acquisition staff.I connect to every ipad, computer and every system in this hospital. I make this hospital alive. "

"that's quite a purpose, Talia."

"Yes Dr. Frasier, Dr. Carter wanted this hospital to work and work smoothly, all integrative surfaces are mine to work, I have twelve backupsystems, should there ever be an emergency that takes out one or two of my power systems. I have a specific power system created by Dr. Chaval and Dr. Carter that should never run out. I am alearning system, if I make a mistake, I only make it once."

Janet looked at Solina who was leaning against the wall with a very cocky smile.

"Oh you're quite proud of yourself aren't you?"

Solina nodded.

"Sam and I are both, were both incredibly proud of Talia. Come on there is one more thing I need to show you."

Taking Janet's hand gently she led her to the elevators and punched the top floor. Janet looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. A girl could get used to this. As the elevator dinged open Solina led her to the end of the hall and motioned to a hand pad on the wall. Janet put her hand against it and the large door opened revealing a room. Solina smiled.

"Go in, enjoy. I need to go ask the contractors a few things. I'll be back."

"Solina.."

Solina shook her head.

"No Janet, this is something between you and Sam. I need to go check my lab anyway." Solina reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "I'll be back Janet, but this is done exactly as Sam asked, theres a note on the desk from her. Remember to tell the lights to turn on. Go on. I'll be back I promise."

Janet nodded and walked into the room speaking softly.

"Talia lights."

The lights turned on and it took Janet's breath away. There were two couches in the office, both leather black, sink in fall asleep couches, there was a small closet kitchen, stocked with all her favorite food, a closet for her to hang her coats, scrubs engraved with her name as well as two long lab coats and extra clothes in, a beautiful cherry wood desk, exactly like the one she had showed Sam one day, a 14in Mac computer and a Mac professional laptop. A second desk behind that one, a filing system, everything she had always wanted. The curtains were drawn and taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Talia can you open the curtains?"

The curtains opened and the view caused Janet to choke up as tears began to stream down her face. It was a perfect view of the harbor. She loved the ocean, it was so beautiful. The lighting was perfect both for natural and fluorescent lighting. She walked back to the desk and sat down seeing an envelope on the computer. Her hands began to shake as she reached out and opened the note. Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to read. Her fingers gracing over her lovers handwriting.

_Janet, _

_I hope and pray as you read this that I had the courage to tell you the truth, if not well, this will be a surprise. We always talked about what you wanted in an office, and if you are reading this now, it means I am gone and Sol had better damn well kept her end of the bargain. If you don't like it then Sol has specific instructions to redo it. This was always our dream, and I am sad that I am not sitting near you now, watching your eyes fill with emotions, watching the technology surprise you. I hope its all what you want. The truth I spoke of earlier? I'm in love with you Janet Frasier. I love you babygirl, and if I am gone, I'm sitting on a bench outside heavens (or maybe hells gate) waiting for your time so I can take you into my arms again and kiss you senseless, yes a long wet kiss. I love you Janet, I hope this is a culmination of all you've ever wanted .I could say in a million ways that I wished we'd had a life together, and maybe one day maybe in some strange afterlife we will. I will find you again Janet Frasier. My last request in this life? Fall in love again Baby. I know no one will ever be me, but you're not betraying me. Fall in love again. _

_All my love, _

_Sam_

Janet stood the note clenched in her fingers and turned back to the window leaning against the frame. Tears were streaming down her face but she had Sam's permission. Sighing soflty she tucked the note back into the envelope and stuck it in her pocket. She didn't hear the door open, until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Solina.

"You ok?"

Janet nodded.

"I love the office you don't have to redo it."

Solina laughed.

"Wow she was presumptuous wasn't she?"

Janet chuckled.

"That's Sam for you. Gods this office is beautiful."

Solina's eyes twinkled as she reached out and gently cupped janet's chin wiping her tears away with her thumb.

"She had damn good taste to."

Janet stepped closer to Solina and wrapped her arms around her wasit hugging her. They held each other for a moment then Janet pulled back.

"We better get back to your office, we have lots to do today still. Thank you Sol."

Solina nodded and called out to Talia.

"Curtains and lights off please Talia."

"Affirmative Dr. Chaval."

The two women headed slowly back to the office, Solina stopping for food along the way. Once they reached it they began to work on various projects. Sam watched Janet's reaction, she wasn't shutting down, that was a good thing. She seemed happy with all the new toys she had. They spoke about marketing things and janet took a deep breath, knowing that Solina had done so much.

"Sol, theres one more thing I would like to do."

Sam looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Her body beginning to ache for the woman across from her.

"ok."

"I want a diagnostics department, that deals with all of the unsolved diseases in the world."

Sam smiled.

"How about a whole center?"

She handed Janet a sketch of a newer building attatched to the main building. Janet gaped at it.

"its already in the works, I wanted to surprise you, I am working with some of the other top scientists to create it, just needed a bit more time to finish the technology for it."

"you've got to be fucking kidding me. Seriously?"

Solina laughed.

"Seriously, its my contribution to your and Sam's dream. "

Janet almost squealed and got up doing a little dance, then wlaking over to Solina grabbed her and they danced together laughing and enjoying each other. Soon the dance purely from tiredness slowed down and Solina pulled Janet close, jnaet's head resting where her heartbeat was and janet swayed listening soflty to the comforting sound. Sam's eyes were closed as she fought her tears back. She dreamed of this for so long. Gently after a few minutes he pushed Janet out and smiled, speaking soflty.

"we should get back to work."

Janet nodded. The two women started talking and time passed quickly. Finally Solina looked out the window and down at her watch She squeaked when she saw the time, quickly swinging her legs off her desk.

" I know I am dropping a bomb on you at the last minute but I am banking that you don't have dinner plans?"

Janet nodded.

"NO I don't I planned on putting the final touches on this proposal."

Solina smiled at her.

"NO you're coming to a funder s meeting, did you bring any western wear?"

"How so?"

"Cowboy boots? Hats? Wrangler jeans?"

Janet shook her head.

"Nope." Cocking her head to the side she glanced at the woman before her. "Why?"

"The person we are meeting is a oil man and has millions of dollars and likes to meet at bars that are in cowboy fashion, line dancing etc, I've had to learn." Flashing one of her best smiles she grinned. "Looks like we'll have to go shopping, on me. Lets go Doctor Frasier."


	4. Realization

Janet raised an eyebrow but followed dutifully. Sam sighed internally as she though about Janet. She silently congratulated herself for having picked up her maserati that day. A sports car she knew Janet would like. She was pitiful she thought to herself, she had bought everything knowing Janet would or would not like it. She sighed internally again and followed Janet out. She spoke to David for amoment and then lead Janet out to the car.

"No Lotus?"

"No this is my baby." She clicked the remote unlocking the gunmetal Maserati Gran Tourismo. Janet had stopped in the middle of the parking garage looking at the beautiful car.

"You have got to be kidding me. First off how the hell did you pull that off, switching cars on me and secondly holy cow you must have paid a fortune for that baby."

Solina smiled at her. Janet's eyes glistened with excitement. Solina laughed and spoke

"What?"

"That is a fucking gorgeous car."

Solina's smile got wider.

" Yeah she was in the shop for a few weeks got her back to drive?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Janet's whole face lite up and Sam felt her gut clench. Everything within her wanted to take janet in her arms, back her up against the shiny car and kiss her breathless, tell her how much she loved her, but she knew that she couldn't, not yet.

"can you drive stick?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go girl."

Janet slid into the plush leather seat and turned the key in the engine. She closed her eyes at the purr of the engine. She smiled at Solina's eyes on her.

"The sound of an engine like this is almost as good as an orgasm."

Solina raised an eyebrow and laughed the thought bringing images to her head she had been struggling to keep back all day. Her stomach clenched as she continued to laugh tears streaming down her face. Janet smiled when she saw the tears being wiped from her eyes.

"Wheret o bwanna? "

"Lets head to Sheplers."

Janet smiled and revving the engine peeled out of the parking garage letting out a whoop! As she did. Sam laughed loving to see her beloved smiling. Sam teased her about being Mario andrette, and Janet laughed winking at her. For a split second that was all ther was was the laughter between the two, the sauciness, and Sam without thinking gently reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of her knuckles janet smiled and saw the flicker in the blue eyes and for a moment janet lost herself in the blue eyes for just a moment. When they reached Sheplers Janet parallel parked the car perfectly. She smiled at the woman sitting across from her and grabbed her purse. She felt a hand on hers and the smiling face of Solina was what met her gaze.

"I meant it. It's on me. "

Janet smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously Sam didn't teach you much about me but if you must."

Solina laughed and Janet for a moment found herself at perfect rest with this woman, she reminded her so much of Sam, shaking her head she reminded herself it was just a coincidence. Solina jumped out of the car after a tense moment and the two women walked into the store. They went to the boot section first. Solina fingered a few of the boots. Janet looked at her and asked softly.

"What would you suggest?"  
>Solina smiled.<p>

" Depends, style or comfort?

"Both."

"Ariat or Justin boots are both comfortable and beautiful."

Janet smiled and began to parouse the boots, Solina looking along with her grabbing a few and helping her try them on. After several pairs janet admitted that none of them caught her eye to much, so they paroused the shelves again. Sam looked through several of the boots looking at the woman she loved. Taking a deep breath she growled gently to herself. She averted her attention and then saw a pair of boots hidden behind all other pairs and smiled. Pulling them out she grinned when they were in Janet's size and leaned against the shelf holding them up in one hand. She called Janet's name softly, Janet turned at the sound of her voice and a huge grin crossed her features.

"Oh my gosh, those are gorgeous, Yes Please!"

She almost squealed as Sam walked towards her hand handed her the boots. Janet put them on hooked her fingers in her belt loops and twirled around. Sam smiled and reached out twirling her beloved gently again she smiled.

"perfect. Now lets get those legs of yours in a pair of jeans. What fit do you like darling?"

"Boyfriend are usually my favorite."

Sam smiled and picking out about ten jeans that were Janet's size and handed them to her. Janet tried each pair on until she got to the Levi 545 slim fit, low cut. She walked out in a shirt that Solina had picked out and Solina's eyes lit up and she whistled. Solina met her eyes and Janet caught a flash of something in her eyes before it was quickly removed and she stood and walked over offering her a hand. Janet took it and was twirled.

"Gods your beautiful Janet." Janet watched in fascination as she reached out gently smoothing he hands over janet's shoulders and then smiled broadly. " There's only one thing missing. "

Leading her by the hand Solina took her out and picked her out a perfect Stetson, putting it on Janet's head Sam felt herself desiring the woman in front of her. Janet noticed the look and grinning cheekily she smiled and stepped into Solina's bubble hugging her then whispering into her ear.

"I'll take that to mean I look good?"

Sam closed her arms around the smaller woman and leaned down to whisper softly.

"You look phenomenol Dr Frasier. Lets check out and go to our meeting. Grab another pair of those jeans and pick out a few shirts and let's head out."

Janet nodded and regretfully stepped out of the womans arms. Solina let go of all but her hand, led her to the other shirts and they were silly as they picked out additional shirts and jeans and then checked out. Solina helped her remove the tags and then headed to the restaurant, reaching in her back seat she handed Janet one other package.

"For you Janet." Janet opened it and saw it was a beautiful western leather jacket. She looked over at Solina and Solina grinned. "Happy birthday."

Janet raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Solina smiled and brushed her knuckles over Janet's cheek.

"I know many things my dear."

"Solina.."

Solina's finger stopped on her lips a gentle smile filling her features.

"We'll talk about it later love. I promise, get through this meeting with me and we'll talk about it."

Janet smiled sticking her tongue n her cheek, planning fully on working this. Solina caught the mischevious look she knew so well and chuckled. Janet put the car in gear and looked at her a purr in her voice.

"Where to?"

"Tenth and Evans.

Janet put the car in gear and followed Solina's directions explicitly until they pulled into the parking lot of a western bar. Both women stepped out and headed inside, Janet putting her hand through Solina's arm who pulled her close and squeezed her arm gently. When they stepped inside Solina led them over to a table where a blond man stepped up and smiled. Janet at first found her breath taken away, he was the spitting image of Samantha Carter. He smiled the dimples in his cheeks deepining as he turned to her.

"Will Carter its nice to finally meet you Janet."

" nice to meet you to. I didn't know Sam had siblings. "

"Yeah two of us actually. I'm the only blood sibling but this is my wife Josie."

A beautiful black haired woman stepped forward and took her hand.

"Ahm Josie Carter nice to meet you Dr. Frasier, we've heard so much about you."

"So your helping fund this project?"

"Yeah as much as Solina here will let us."

Solina laughed.

"They paid to help start the research we worked on. So they helped start a lot of this."

"Naw you just had time to pay to us girl."

Josie punched her husband gently.

"She was a busy woman consulting and all husband, give her a break."

Will grumbled good naturally.

"Yeah yeah, no time for family."

"not like you ever had time before you met Josie."

Will grinned.

"Yeah she changed me."

Josie snorted.

"And you put me through two years of hell you bastard."

Solina threw back her head and laughed and catching her brothers glare bit her lower lip and pointed at Josie.

"She said it."

Will growled and looked at janet.

"Any response from you?"

Janet grinned.

"Just from practice Solina's usually right, and going up against Josie would just be stupid."

Janet watched as Solina threw back her head and roared with laughter, Will colored, Josie was also laughing so hard she was holding her sides, tears streaming down her cheeks. Will grumbled something as he watched Janet's eyes sparkle, and Solina winked at her as soon as she caught her breath. Janet caught the grumbling Will said about family and raised an eyebrow, storing the information in the back of her mind for later. She watched them throughout the course of the evening the business taken care of first and then once the food had arrived the joking never ceased between the two. Janet watched carefully and her mind began to put together the pieces. The chewing of the pencil, the blue eyes, the constant running of her fingers through her hair, the glasses she chewed on more than wore, the research, the products, the brother, funders, it all hit her at once. When she saw Solina throw back her head and laugh, her hands clapping together in laugher. Janet almost fell out of her chair. Josie noticed and glanced over at Janet who quickly excused herself and headed to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and stood over the sink, she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water. That was Sam,the sexy drop dead gorgeous woman she had been falling for was HER Sam, the woman whom had claimed her, heart body soul and mind with a few kisses and a several year friendship. The woman who had helped her raise Cassie. Her Samantha Carter hadn't died, the woman she loved and had confessed her love to her two years previously was sitting out drinking a beer and teasing her brother. Sam had left her and Cassie, what did that say? Her thoughts began to twirl around restlessly in her head and tears began to stream down her face as she splashed her face with water covering her eyes and her face with her hands. She could feel her emotional and physical self shaking. She had died that day, the day that she had stood at the graveside of Samantha Carter and wished her goodbye. And everyday she had walked through the halls of SG-1 and died a little more, every hallway held memories of the blond, the sound of her laughter in the cooridor, Sam's lab, janet's office, oh god it had almost taken her a week to go into her office after Sam died. Two years. Two years. All of that was void now as her Samantha was outside, alive and breathing. Her Samantha was alive. When she pulled her hands away from her face she saw Josie who was leaning against the counter, her fingers hooked in the belt loops of her wranglers right next to her. Their eyes met and Josie spoke softly her Georgian accent slipping out as she spoke.

"She didn't want it this way janet. Gods she loves you so much. She's had a hard time over the last two years, we've had to stop her so many times from saying fuck it and coming to find you. She didn't want to ruin either of your careers. Slowly Will and I helped her through one of the most hellish times in her life. The deal with Hammond was she could leave, start over start a new life." She quieted for a moment and studied the woman before her, Josie saw the emotions running through her eyes the struggle the fight. " She couldn't just retire, she wanted to give you all of herself, not just behind closed doors, Hammond knew, hell he's like their grandfather, he walked in on a conversation she and I were having one day and said he would disown her, strip her and you of complete rank if he ever saw you two act on it. So they made a deal, she completely reconstruct herself, leave the airforce and when you left retiring formally or for a new post he would tell you. Hell, Hammond and I had it out, so many Christmases, I told him he was wrong to put both of you through two years now, told him he was dam wrong to put you both through that. We've been waiting for two years to actually meet you. She fell apart after she left you, she got on her Indian and drove here over night because she just couldn't handle it. She broke down to Will and I crying her eyes out. She worked the ranch for almost six months the work was good for her, almost therapeutic. She wrestled for so long Janet. Sam thought about just coming to get you tell you the whole story and just letting it be, but she wanted you at our family functions, wanted you and Cassie as apart of our everyday life and she couldn't have that unless she stuck this out for the long haul. Cassandra figured it out right away. Sam paid for medical school, putting it into a scholarship, well your daughter being who she is, surprised Sam one day and came to her office, she knew that if she didn't see Cassandra it would look bad and she was with funders to get your hospital started. She had just gotten her hair done. She invited Cassie into her office and cassie figured it out, they had a conversation and just as she was walking out she laughed at Sam and said "Captain Carter you had better have a damm good reason for this.." then walked out, they started talking on the phone a few days later, Cassie has been out here several times when Hammond isn't around, spends her holidays with you always calling Sam. Gods, this has been so hard for her."

Janet looked at the gorgeous young woman.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Josie smiled and grabbed Janet's chin forcing her eyes from the ground.

"So you know it was just as hard for her Janet, this wasn't her choice babe, once she figured out the course she wanted to take, shes much like you I bet and has been working long hours. She's done dam well, made herself a billionare, gives more than she spends, aside from her cars and motorcycles. Gods she loves you Janet. Give her a chance ok?"

Janet laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

" I'm not going to play my card yet."

"She knows you pretty damm well, but this will be good."

They hugged for a moment and then headed back out to the table. Janet smiled at Josie.

"I look forward to calling you my sister."

Josie laughed.

"Cassie said that about me being an aunt and I think she is regretting it."

They got back to the table to be met by equally concerned blue eyes. Josie smiled and leaned down kissing her husband.

"We are fine husband just needed some girl talk."

Will smiled and Sam's eyes flickered then she forced a smile. Dinner commenced with more teasing more directed at Josie and Josie redirecting it to Janet. Janet joined in teasing Sam. After about an hour Will stood and grabbed his wife gently asking her to dance. Sam smiled hoping that one day she would have that with the women sitting at the table with her, but she wasn't Samanthat carter, She was Solina Chaval. Janet decidedly wanting to flirt with her love leaned forward and gently kissing just behind her loves ear she took the earlobe in her mouth and sucked for a moment hearing the deep hiss from Sam.

"Solina do you know how hot you look in that hat, boots jeans that shape your body so well and that shirt…"

Sam bit back a moan and turned around and found herself face to face with an incredibly smoldering look form Janet. Sam looked at her and reached out stroking her cheek letting her guard down for just a moment before she reached down and intertwined their fingers. Janet smiled and squeezed them.

"Take me home soon Solina."

Sam gulped closing her eyes and biting her lip knowing the words she would say she never wanted to use.

"And Sam?"

Janet smiled at her loves thoughtfulness, little did she know that Janet already knew, before Sam could continue she reached forward and placed her finger on Solina's lips.

"Let me worry about that ok?"

Solina nodded. Josie and Will came back a smile on their face.

"We need to head out. Cass loves being a cousin to our kids, she came out to the ranch a few days early to watch them for us. It gives us some couple time."

Sam held up her hands with a laugh.

"Say no more."

Will grinned.

"Can we borrow the beach house?"

"Sure, at least for a few days then I want it."

"You got it."

Janet interuppted.

"Wait how close are you three?'

Josie rolled her eyes trying not to snort her beer as she finished it off. Will looked at his wife.

"You ok Hun?"

Josie patted his cheek lovingly.

"I just love our family dynamics sexy, now come on take me to bed or lose me forever."

Sam snorted her beer coming out as she choked and Janet began patting her back. Josie laughed as Will put his arm around her waist and led her out of the restaurant throwing a 'bills your sol' over his shoulder. Sam shook her head she loved her brother. Janet smiled at her love and leaned towards her whispering.

"home, bed, you beneath me, sweaty."


	5. No love lost Love found

"_home, bed, you beneath me, sweaty." _

Sam growled deeply in her throat and the two women paid the bill after talking a few minutes more gathering the signed contracts and heading to the car. Sam got in the drivers seat starting the engine revving the engine. Janet intertwined her finger over the stickshift with Sam's her heart beating with joy that her love was still alive. When they hit the elevator Janet felt her stomach fluttering and watched Sam. She was clenching and unclenching her fists, Janet smiled when she realized her lover was nervous. Sam caught the smile and was wondering what she was thinking. When they reached the penthouse they split up long enough for Sam to walk in to the kitchen grab a few more beers, Janet shedding her jacket putting it on the couch and moving over to the window. Sam smiled and dimmed the lights. She knew how much Janet liked the view. Coming up close to her she handed her a longneck and janet smiled. Her love knew her so well. Janet took it happily and taking a drink she walked over to the stereo pushed a button and Eminem came on, she squeaked in surprise when Sam came over and turning it down took her in her arms whispering.

"Dance with me Janet."

Janet moved into sam's body inhaling her scent and wondering why it had taken her so long to figure out that her love was alive, tears began to sting her eyes as they moved in a circle. As the music picked up sam turned her around her hands splaying out against her loves stomach pulling Janet into her body and janet ground against her body that was there, both of them having their bodies react to that. Janet closed her eyes remembering this moment and put her hand around sam's neck her hips following her soon to be lovers. Sam met her halfway as their bodies ground together, their hips moving in accord. It took all of Sam's strength not to turn her around and take her. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed a moment of just being Samantha Carter loving the woman in her arms. Janet reached out grabbing Sam's hand resting on her abs and moved it up to her breasts slowly. She heard Sam moan in her ear and felt her hand respond of its own accord gently kneading her breast and when the nipple poked up Sam moaned even more taking it between her thumb and forefinger squeezing it gently then gently rolling it. Her breath was hot against Janet's neck and she gently took the earlobe in her mouth sucking on it gently. Janet growled gently, clearly aroused her words coming out in smokey seductive voice.

"Baby.. I want more."

Sam knew it was wrong but she knew she couldn't deny Janet anything. She felt Janet turn around and grind into her thigh, claiming her mouth. Sam couldn't have resisted if she was dead and kissed Janet back a whimper escaping her lips as Janet's tongue entered her mouth, claiming, no dominating her. She backed Sam into the couch forcing her to sit down as the couch hit the back of her knees. Janet smirked and then straddled her gently reaching forward and unbuttoning her shirt. Sam's hands were all over her desiring her wanting her, her body was reacting to every touch, every sound, she broke the kiss when she needed to breathe and only for a moment, as her hands traveled upwards her fingers cupping around the back of Janets neck and whispering her name before claiming her lips again.

"janet.."

Janet met her lips and then pulled back. Her brown eyes slowly opened and met the cerreleun blue.

" So it is you baby." At her confused look Janet smiled and leaned down whispering in Sam's ear. "Samantha Carter I am going to make you scream my name tonight. Gods I still don't understand all of this but I know that I have never stopped loving you."

Tears filled Sam's eyes at the whispered words and she crushed Janet to her chest, in one moment the woman she loved had just completely set her free from two years of ebing who she wasn't and Janet held her close until the tears stopped. Sam pushed her out barely and kissed her neck softly and working her way up from the base to her ear and whispered softly.

"I love you Janet Frasier. I want you baby. These last two years have been torture. I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't be there." Her tears started afresh and Janet wiped them away gently.

" Consider this a resignation of my stargate position, gods sam I would walk through the halls and all I can think of is you, the memories we had there as friends, and every time I walk into my office the only thing I could think of was the day you walked into my office pinned me to the wall and kissed me senseless. Gods I've missed you Sam. I will send an email to Hammond with my formal resignation tommorow, go back for a few days, pack my stuff and drive here, in which I expect you to be at my house, waiting for me to come home and ravish you." She thought about it for a moment then grinned. "With Dinner waiting."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're cooking skills have improved my love." Janet whispered before she reached down claiming Sam's lips again. When their kiss broke Sam spoke soflt.y

"I don't suppose you'd want to take a few days, drive down there in the Maserati, stop a few days at the beach..Baby I know our society won't quite make this legal yet, but will you marry me?"

Janet smiled at the deepening of her soon to be lovers voice.

"really?"

"Yes janet I want to spend the rest of my life with you, this isn't a fling. I know the hair is different but baby will you marry me?"

Janet looked into the blue eyes speaking softly as she claimed Sams lips.

"Yes my love yes." She started giggling when she pulled away. "Oh God can you imagine. I would love that, I would love to drive the Gran Tourismo into the base with my wife on my arm, telling them to go fuck themselves."

Sam laughed throwing back her head as tears poured out of her eyes at her lovers non normal swearing. Sam's body was shaking with laughter and Janet cuddled close enjoying the shaking of her lovers shoulders. Sam stopped laughing looking at her gently and running her hand along Janet's neck adown her jawline and back she kissed her lover gently.

"I love you Janet Frasier Carter."

Janet moaned into the kiss.

"Oh I like the way that sounds.."

Sam deepened the kiss pulling her lovers shirt out of her jeans her fingers finding Janet's already heated flesh. Janet moaned as the hand explored every ab muscle and pulled around to her back, forcing her forward fully onto Sam's chest. When air became necessary Sam looked up at her kissing her nose softly.

"Babygirl we don't have to do this tonight, we can wait."

Janet smiled at the endearment.

"I've waited so long to hear you call me that. No Samantha not tonight, tonight I want you hot sweaty and moaning my name underneath me. I love you, I've waited long enough. Come on."

Reaching down she first helped her lover out of her boots, Sam helped her out of her own and then gently kissing they began to undress each other before they reached the stair well. Sam found herself getting impatient and moved her lover up against the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Janet moaned when she felt her lovers impatience. Janet's pants were off and she was in her bra, underwear and her shirt open. Sam was in her pants and bra and had Janet pushed up against a wall gently her legs around Sam's waist as she rocked gently into her lovers abs. There was no rush as the two lovers whom had thought they lost the other partook in each other. Sam kissed her gently enjoying the feeling of Janet's lips on hers, enjoyed the hiss in Janet's breathing wen Sam took her earlobe into her mouth. Her hands cupped Janet's rear end and she squeezed gently hearing her lover groan in pleasure, her back pushing off the wall as she rocked harder into Samantha who was holding her. Her tongue gently invaded Janet's mouth enjoying exploring her and Janet matched her rythym, returning her lovers passion. She broke the kiss long enough to ask gently.

"Which bed?"

Janet groaned as Sam's lips found her pulse point and she felt the teeth gently scrape it. Making a decision she brought her legs down and pulled Sam up the stairs and through the doors to her own bedroom, and pushed her gently against the bed causing her to fall back. She crawled up the bed after her lover and Sam gathered her gently in her arms holding her close , letting janet listen to the sound of her heartbeat. Her arms pulled her close then gently rolled her lover on top of her pushing the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, taking it off and gently discarding it. Sam ran her hands over the body of the beautiful woman above her kissing her gently and running her hands over Janet's butt and up her back, switched to the front and gently slipped her hand into the cup of janet's bra. Janet's head fell into her shoulder and moaned when Sam's hand gently explored her breast tweaking the nipple.

"Sam…"

Samantha chuckled soflty and withdrawing her hand she moved to Janet's back to the clasp of Janet's bra a mischevious look on her face.

"You sure love?"

Janet pushed up gently and looked down at Sam, her hair cascading down gently.

"Samantha Carter if you stop now.."

Janet growled when Sam laughed and gently unclasping her bra slipping it off and then ever so gently she rolled Janet on her back and positioned herself above her, looking down at her, her own hair cascading a bit, Janet smiled and reached up touching it.

"I like this."

Sam smiled.

"Good."

She leaned down and kissed Janet soflty, then moved from her lips down her neck, along her jawline, kissing her on her chin, her nose, back down her neck, nipping nad licking her lovers pulse point nad dipped her tongue in her collarbone, loving her, treasuring her. Her hands were not idle as they explored Janet's toned body, enjoying and caressing the accent of each muscle. Janet began to writhe under her as her lover treasured her taking her time. When Sam reached her chest she kissed around Janet's nipple, enjoying her full breasts then gentle she kissed her nipple which was already peaked to attention, she gently pulled it into her mouth her hand giving the other breast the attention it needed. Janet arched her back pushing her breast into her lovers warm mouth. Sam growled gently, and switched breasts causing Janet's body to go into overload.

"Samantha.. please baby."

Sam smiled and moving down her abs, paying careful attention to various parts she reached the edge of Janet's underwear and running her fingers along the band she teased her lover. Janet let out a half frusterated growl and moan. Sam smiled and pulled them down her lovers legs and kissed her way back up. Resting her hands on her lovers hips intent on holding her there as she put her nose right in her lovers thigh taking a deep breath. Her lover smelled like heaven.

"Samantha.. "

Sam smiled and then gently leaning forward taking her time she tentatively licked her lovers folds and found the taste to be intoxicating. Gently she continued her ministrations on her lover feeling her juices starting to flow, then gently looking at her lovers face she spoke.

"Open your eyes love."

Janet did and met her eyes for a moment as Sam entered her with two fingers for the first time. Janet cried out at the welcome intrustion and felt her lover move up and kiss her gently. Sam felt the inner walls beginning to constrict and gently began to move within her lover, while kissing her again and then took her breast in her mouth and sucked furiously. Gently she pushed another finger into her lover,her thumb soflty paying attention to Janet's bundle of nerves and janet moaned.

"Sam baby.. "

Samantha smiled at her kissing her gently.

"Let it go lover. Let it go." 

Janet gripped her arms tightly as her entire body went taut and she growled her release, her juices coating her lovers fingers. Sam smiled and waited a moment then using strictly her tongue brought her lover to another almost painful orgasm, Janet's mouth forming an O as she cried out her lovers name. Sam waited a moment before withdrawing her fingers and licking them clean and moved up the bed gathering Janet in her arms as her body shuddered. After a moment Janet looked at her softly.

"That was amazing love. " seeing the smirk that crossed Sam's face she chuckled. "proud of yourself aren't you?"

Sam nodded.

"Very in fact." She bent her head and kissed janet as she felt hands unzip and unbutton her pants and feet slide down her legs as they were discarded off the end of the bed. Janet flipped her over after removing the last of her garments and began a gentle process of finding her lovers pleasure points, knowing she had plenty of time. She explored her lovers abs and toned body impressed that Sam had kept it up so well and when she saw sam was wet for her she entered her lover and Sam growled in pleasure. Slowly janet began a movement smiling as she watched Sam get closer and closer, then gently tentatively she began to push into her lover harder, until sam's body couldn't take it anymore and she cried out Janet's name her hands tangled in fists in the sheets, Janet smiled and pushed again giving her lover another orgasm and sam's whole body went taut again and the juices flowed over Janet's mouth and hand. She smiled and crawled up her lovers body and sam claimed her in a heated kiss.

"That was better than I ever dreamed lover."

Janet smiled.

"Ditto love."

The two women fell into a blissful slumber, Sam unconsciously pulling her lover closer holding her close, loving her close.


End file.
